


2323

by cuihua808



Category: 0101
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuihua808/pseuds/cuihua808





	2323

醒来的时候手被反捆在身后，对方充满的将他两个大拇指捆在一起，过于上道，但里希・拉马纳森已经不会为此而惊讶了，他甚至不会去担心自己即将遭遇什么，他活下来了，这个事实让他现在还有种不切实际感。  
但实际的东西马上就来了。

平井亚瑟坐到了他的身上，用双手环绕住了他的脖子，熟练的去咬了下他的下唇，舌头舔过去，听话的孩子才有奖励，里希先生，你要乖哦。

来做交易吧。他的身体贴在他僵直的灵魂上，里希先生，我想到了一个很好的点子，我觉得你应该不会拒绝的。

里希愣住了，神经就像注入了青柠汁液，瞬间被呲得脑电波都开始噼啪作响，辛辣且刺痛，一时不知该如何反应，他甚至忘了张开嘴巴，然后平井亚瑟明白了，接吻的时候要张开嘴巴，他说，鼻尖搽着他的鼻尖，眼睛对着他的眼睛，呼吸是灼热的，你是第一次吧？

不……我……  
他如梦初醒般的挣扎起来，我没有……  
我不是。他呢喃着，语调越来越弱，无法言说的痛苦似乎在一瞬间浸染了他的神智，我……  
亚瑟平静的看着他，等他把头埋进枕头里，从慌乱到被逼到极致般的绝望神态显露，他都看着他的脸，然后他捧起他的脸说，记得要张开嘴，啊~

为什么？他问他，你想要什么？他几乎已经放弃了，浑身战栗，汗水和情欲让他的嘴唇颤抖，脆弱不堪一击的神经和无处释放的压抑性欲，只要不是今天他都可以忍耐，但是今天……  
我真的报仇了吗？

我想帮你。那孩子，那恶魔一样的孩子摸着他的头发，温柔的吻过他的耳朵，舌头舔过他的耳垂，我说过吧，里希先生很像我认识的一个人。  
似乎有什么抓住了他的心脏，五味杂陈的痛楚和欢喜同时涌入狭小的心室，溢满着罪孽的骨血和肉体，血液流动，他呼吸不畅。

来交换吧。那孩子轻快的提出了条件。  
我允许你，来亲我。他傲慢的，轻佻的，鄙夷的扔出条件。  
一个他根本无法拒绝的，他根本不能退避的诱惑，我允许你来摸我。他的身体靠近了，带着令人恐惧的热度和馨香，柔细的肌肤，滑嫩的触感，就这一次，我允许你对我做全部你想要做的。

但是。名为平井亚瑟的孩子耳语仿佛恶魔的低吟，仿佛十八层地狱的召唤又像是天堂的福音，它们一同奏起变成嘈杂的和声麻木着耳膜和虚荣的理性，  
但是这一次之后。他舔过他的喉结，你不能再对任何人。他顿了下，似乎想到要补充条件似的，你不能再对任何孩子，出手。  
我会让你获得真正的满足。他允诺。

他拉开了他的衣服，然后自己挨蹭上去，平坦的，毫无涩情意味和性征的胸部，粉色的，形状精巧的乳首，被碰到的瞬间他忍不住开始颤抖，他就像一个真正的帕金森患者，为自己的欲望与无能为力感到羞耻和痛苦  
里希・拉马纳森咬了咬牙，用嘶哑的喉音，近乎哭泣的问道，全都可以做吗？  
他屈服了。  
在巨大的事故发生之后，剧烈情绪动荡过后他的意志已经变成了不堪一击的白纸，没有办法抵御任何引诱，他的思维就像棉花，一晃就要散掉了，他以为自己明明会死掉的。  
甚至他现在就可以去死。  
羞耻和痛苦还有未完待续般的空虚湮灭了他的神智。

他太想，太想要了，哪怕这只是虚妄剧情里毫不留情的一次性交易，但他完全无法，根本不能说服自己拒绝，理智可以，但是那又是什么东西呢  
真正的满足……他从来没有过。  
这是第一次，有人对他伸出援助之手。

里希的阴茎长长的热乎乎的，说实话并不难看，出于礼貌亚瑟很努力不在脑海中和另外某个人做形状上的对比，他躺下去，里希摸了下底下幽暗的入口，自己先畏缩了一下，然后靠近了，开始观察，亚瑟有些难堪的往后缩了下，被掐住了腰，男人的呼吸喷洒在他下面柔嫩的肌肤，然后对方就像梦游一样缓慢的问道，我可以舔吗？

我可以舔你这里吗？  
平井亚瑟发出了悲鸣一样的低吟，似乎并没有想到回来这么一出，然后他就像要舍弃全部脸面一样将整个脑袋都埋进了厚重的床垫里，勉强发出了同意的呜咽，不知道为什么失去了那种游刃有余的态度之后他居然变得有些可爱起来。

当然他本身就是可爱的，里希的脑子乱腾腾的，感觉现在一切都像是在做梦，而他，像个变态。  
脑海中之前那孩子骂他的神态浮现出来，让人一点点有了情热的感觉，他已经很久没有这样硬起来过了。

里希含住了那个穴口，伸出舌头，开始一点点去感受那内壁的颤动，亚瑟似乎在他到来之前就洗过澡了，他身上带着自己家里的沐浴露味道，一点肥皂和热带植物的香气，渐渐的他熟练起来，开始吸吮那一块，然后用舌头舔舐，牙齿咬住穴口的一点肉又松开，然后把舌头伸了进去，里面热乎乎的夹着他的舌头，黏膜和黏膜互相摩擦，平井亚瑟的腿开始颤动，忍不住用并不肥厚的大腿夹住了他的头，里希专注的舔舐着那一块，里面既像是推拒又像是欢迎，痉挛一般绞着他的舌头，后穴柔软的触感给人以极其奇妙的感受，他恨不得马上找笔去记下来这种感觉，自己的唾液分泌沾湿了穴口，有点黏又有点湿，他伸出舌头吸吮了一下，感觉亚瑟的身体明显抖动了一下，然后他有些兴奋的问道

你喜欢？  
回答他的是僵直般的颤动和口中黏膜开始分泌的清液。  
他更加卖力的开始去舔那一块，一边吸吮一边舔舐，舌头并不能顶到很深的地方，但明显带来的刺激远远大于普通的插入和指交，里希明显感觉到亚瑟的身体开始兴奋了，这让他总算有了点自信，相较于这个奇妙的小人类他不懂的地方太多了，他没有可以任何可以拿得出手的东西，在他面前他甚至是无知的。  
这样的认知让他羞愧又妒忌，而且他不会有下次学习的机会了。

他起来用舌头舔了下嘴唇，回味一样，然后又低下了头，亚瑟连脖子都开始发红，耳朵后面也是红红的，像打翻了腮红抹匀了的绒绒毛球，里希有些急切的去亲他身体的其他部位，从腋下到乳首，在大腿根部吸出一个一个的印子，手指顺着刚刚被舌头开拓过的柔软甬道插了进去，亚瑟柔顺的接纳了他，用手一遍一遍去摸着他的头发，张开嘴巴开始喘息。

不要死，不要杀人。你做到了，孩子迎合着他的律动，里希先生是个很好很好的人，你并没有伤害任何人，这是你应得的。他回应着亲吻，再多一点。他轻喘着，肉壁紧紧裹挟着男人的阴茎头部，再往里来，那穴口就像有生命一样吸吮着那一截分身，进入的时候肉壁层层叠叠如同绽放的玫瑰花一样包裹着他的分身，软得让人心都沉醉下来，仿佛还在母体时感受到的那种温暖与潮热，亚瑟的身体一点点接纳着他性器，丝毫没有任何不适和抗拒，这在某种程度上减轻了里希的罪恶感，然而这热度又不禁让人不经怀疑他做过多少次才能有这样的游刃，肠壁里面又湿又暖，里希比了比自己阴茎的长度，有点畏惧似的退缩了，但那孩子自己坐了起来，不要害怕。

我不会坏掉的。他用双手捧着里希的脸孔，看着他的眼睛，我要你全都插进来。

他大汗淋漓的一点点往里，那地方紧紧箍着他，总觉得再往里一点就要撑破了，亚瑟抓着他的手指去触摸结合边缘，很软，碰到的时候里希就像触电一样回，再缓缓的无师自通般的摸了过去，手指卡进亚瑟柔嫩的臀缝，然后又开始用指尖去戳着那软乎乎的穴口，我在这里面呢，他想，他闭上眼睛，这里好热啊。

阴茎一跳一跳的颤动着，稍微抬头可以看见小朋友粉红色的乳尖，他伸出舌头舔拭着，又吸又咬，粗糙的舌苔蹭来蹭去，然后他往下去亲他的肚脐，看见了他腰侧的弹孔伤疤，一片混沌的脑子里面没有任何东西，他去亲吻那个伤疤，并不打算问下去，很有可能平井亚瑟并不是在他面前表现出的那样无畏，他也不单纯，但是此刻他是袒露的，里希想，他赤条条的袒露在我面前，我是拿着刀柄那个人。  
为什么呢。  
里希想，仅仅只是不去死就可以获得奖励吗？

亚、亚瑟君，他嘶哑的，痛苦的喘息，我可以射了吗？

我可以射到你里面了吗？他哀求着，贯穿着孩子的身体，插到最里面的位置抽搐般的快感和被抑制的冲动混合成美杜莎的毒液浇灌着他的龟头，肉壁紧紧裹着他的阴茎，啊，他喘息，亚瑟君……

你真的太棒了，他赞美，他迷恋般的叹息，无法言喻的爱意喷涌而上，他反复的亲吻着孩子的乳首，舔舐过去，再轻轻咬起，他的舌尖他柔弱的脖颈，他迷人的小小胸部，他纤细的小腿和精致的性器，里希觉得自己进入的仿佛是一个专门为他定制的完美人形，他所有龌龊的欲望他污浊无可救药的灵魂仿佛在一瞬间有了去处，太完美了，肉欲而真实的触感，还有主动回应的内壁抽搐式的迎合，接纳着他的欲望，并且随着他每一次的抽动而不断抽搐痉挛，熟练得仿佛已经演练过无数次，他觉得快乐，或者说有记忆以来第一次觉得自己是快乐的。  
人说肉体是灵魂的神殿，现在他正步入这座神殿，而接纳他的人就是他的神。  
他说得没错。  
不会有人能比得上了，永远都不会有了。

他撞着他的花心，用阴茎头部去压在内部，慢慢碾压摩擦，孩子流出涎水，整个面部都被冲撞的力度得有些扭曲，上下都湿成一片，粉嫩的小舌伸出来然后被里希含进嘴里慢慢品尝，舔舐，舌尖相碰，里希咬着孩子的舌头吸吮，摩擦着舌苔，口水点点滴滴流下来拉出银丝，美味可口的，灼热敏感的口腔，孩子被插到失神的眼睛，美丽，他抚摸着他的头发温柔而粗鲁的攫取着属于自己的味道和温度，他放弃了含蓄与与生俱来的的伪装，急切得像个少年，去摘取对方给予的快乐时光。

一阵热潮过后，像是怕弄坏什么似的，在那种极致的急迫感中他想要撤出一点，然后被阻止了。

不要拔出去。那孩子，失神的，冷汗津津的，柔软的孩子挽留住了他，他的声音尖细而绵软，他伸出手臂环绕住男人脖子。  
没关系的，全部都射进来。他喘息着，虚软的内腔裹挟着那截坚实的阴茎，就像是抚慰般内壁一层层的贴着他，紧紧将他挽留在体内，这里面，全都是你的。  
仿佛被打开了什么开关，里希急促起来，他急迫的来不及再多感受几次抽插的快感，灼热的液体便一发不可收拾般带着某种力度喷射出去，被严严实实的堵在那孩子的体内，一股又一股的涌出，亚瑟在他失神之余一边又一边的去亲吻着他的嘴唇，舔咬着他的舌头，热情积极，让人根本无法把持。  
平井亚瑟抚摸着他的头发，被亲吻弄到近乎窒息，但他意识清醒，他并不会因为被射入而达到高潮，他只是在取悦他，他舍弃羞耻，舍弃自己原本的身份和情境，他要帮他走出来，他想让他活下来。

不得不说，他太熟练了。  
熟练到让人怀疑，让人妒忌，让人忍不住滋生数之不尽的阴暗情绪，但马上又要被这肉体的味道所消匿，射过一次的阴茎逐渐软下来，里希狂乱的回应着亚瑟的亲吻，舌头舔过他的嘴唇脖颈，就着结合的姿势一遍遍品尝着属于他的味道和气息。

他真甜，他是他吃过最甜的东西。

亚瑟一下又一下拍着他的后背，等他过了不应期，感受体内的东西逐渐又硬了起来，将狭小的内腔充盈撑满，他觉得很胀，后穴麻麻的，依照以往的经验应该肿得不成样子，但他依旧是清醒积极的，里希把头埋在他的脖颈处，嵌入一样拥抱将他整个裹住，情欲就像涨潮的海浪，一波落下，一波蓄力又开始长久的涌上来，真好啊。他突然说了这样一句话，亚瑟君。  
嗯？  
你真好啊。他呢喃着，然后亚瑟抱起了他的头，让他好看清自己的脸，是啊。他说，所以里希先生，从现在开始，以后你都可以再也不用去看其他孩子了。

就算你去找，我相信，不会有任何一个人能比得过我。  
他维系着结合的姿势，带着那种挑衅的笑容和被干到深处微微揪拧的表情，汗水和生理性的泪液，让人在下意识不由得感到阵阵热潮。

里希・拉马纳森知道他说的没错，从这一刻起，他再也不会对其他人产生性欲和情感，他被他标记了，变成了他肉体和精神的奴隶，在这幽暗的夜晚，这玫瑰色的囚笼里，他被他永久性的钉在了标本架上，往后所有回忆都是他留给他的金色蜜糖，他赠与他的诅咒与祝福。  
他忍不住更深入的挺进，收获属于自己的失败果实。

终 一个新的清晨

安室透说，不要去同情犯人。  
可是，他并没有伤害任何人。  
有的。安室透的手指温暖，他温柔的时候就算是索多玛的末日也让人忍不住回头再看他一眼，看看他的眼睛，看看他要说什么。  
谁？我不会让他去伤害别人的，从我这里开始，不会有任何人被侵害，他会好起来的。江户川柯南向他保证，他始终是自信笃定充满勇气的。  
你。他说，你治好了他，谁来治愈你。

平井亚瑟睁开了眼睛。  
醒来的一个瞬间唯一的感觉就是酸痛，然后他发现里希拉马纳森在看着他，他在一侧支着手臂，赤裸着上身，看着他。

几点了？  
四点，天马上就要亮了。他该起身了，里希的手自然的伸过来摸着亚瑟的脸，我可以吻你吗？  
不行哦。他笑笑，声音带着夜间的喑哑，天就快亮了，所以……  
该去洗澡了。他想说，然后被里希一个问句瞬间打散。

里希不以为然的摇了摇头，出了声，安室是谁？  
一个瞬间平井亚瑟绷紧了身体，警觉和冷汗几乎齐齐报警，然后那双手温柔的拂过他的脖颈，我说梦话了吗？  
他的表情冷静下来，看向床边赤裸的男人。  
不用担心。里希笑了下，我不知道那是谁，其实就连你是谁我都不知道。  
学心理学的人果然很难搞，亚瑟暗忖，然后被打断了。

里希・拉马纳森食言了，低头吻了他。  
你可以咬我。在亲吻的间隙他含混不清的说道，他一边将舌头伸进他的唇齿之间一边喃喃道，他等着他的拒绝，等着他的抗拒和训斥，但平井亚瑟回应了他。  
你不用害怕。他抚摸着男人的头发，用双手环住他的脖子轻声说，你没有做错什么，里希先生是个好孩子。他亲吻着男人的嘴唇，里希先生是个非常非常好的人，你什么都没有做错，以后也会是这样的。  
嗯。里希轻轻的出声，他不敢出声因为他害怕自己会去恳求他，他怕自己忍不住去哀求他，所以他不再说话。  
他后悔了，只有一夜的话是不够的，他想永远拥有这种幸福。

他要记住他身上每一寸的味道，从头发丝到指甲尖，以便以后回忆的时候可以慢慢咀嚼，孩子温柔的抚摸着他的头顶，直到他再次陷入了睡眠，他该感谢他并没有再一次把他弄晕，但他还是睡着了，就像幼时午后某个冗长而温暖的梦境，他睡在母亲的膝盖上，海浪敲打着沙滩，父亲拿着捕鱼用的水桶问他说，你怎么还在睡啊，我要出海了。

嗯，一路走好。他轻声说，然后对着逐渐模糊的画面挥了挥手，他大概不会再做这样的梦了，在梦里他清楚的意识到，但是这样就很好了。

里希・拉马纳森裸身从床上坐起，那孩子已经走了，外面天光明亮而柔和的照亮了房间，远处有海浪和警笛的声音，他该去自首了。  
外面天空湛蓝，一架飞机驶过。

他看着看着，蹲下去，哭了起来。  
飞机飞走了，他再也不能再见到那个孩子，与你的三天两夜，没有人知道，没有人明白。 

我无法拒绝痛苦，正如我无法拒绝你。  
我拥抱这命运。

完


End file.
